


Better Mood Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Consensual, Dinner, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pizza, Pizza/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slash, established relatonship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: This whereNothing Will Keep Me From Marrying Youcontinues, Steve was in better spirits, when Danny came from work that night, & is welcomed by a romantic setting for the evening, Will the evening be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part for my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	Better Mood Now:

*Summary: This where **_Nothing Will Keep Me From Marrying You_** continues, Steve was in better spirits, when Danny came from work that night,  & is welcomed by a romantic setting for the evening, Will the evening be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part for my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling so much better after his talk with his fiancé, Danny "Danno" Williams, He decided to surprise him with a romantic evening for two, He accomplished it to a tee, He had everything on the table, & he went to shower, & put on his outfit for the evening. "Everything is perfect", he thought to himself, as he went back downstairs, so he could wait for Danny.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was happy that it was a busy day at the pizzeria, & that one of his friends was gonna take the kids for the night, "All I want is to cuddle up with Steve", he thought to himself, as he was making his way home towards the house. He just wanted a nice & quiet night, where he can pay attention to Steve & his needs, as he progresses in the pregnancy.

 

When he got home, He was surprised, & saw that Steve was in nothing but some sexy silk boxers, as he was waiting by the table, "What's all of this ?", he asked with a smile, "I am in a better mood now, Just a "thank you" for this morning, I thought we deserve a nice evening in", The Security Consultant answered with a smile, "That is not appropriate attire for this evening", he said with a smirk.

 

Danny took off his socks, While Steve stripped him, He kissed each of his nipples, & lightly nibbled on them, & flung the shirt away from his body, He ran his hands all over his flanks, & then he unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his feet, Danny stepped out of them, & then they sat down to the wonderful meal.

 

They talked for awhile, & then the former seal saw that the pizzeria owner was trying to fight the sleep, & then Steve asked, "Tired ?", "A little", The Loudmouth Blond answered honestly, "I have something for you to keep you awake", Before he could stop him, Steve stripped him of his boxers, leaving him exposed, & he was sucking his lover's cock like no one's business, & warming it with his tongue, Danny howled, as Steve jabbed the tip of his tongue into his slit, & he just sat there, & took it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
